Grand Flatts City, Royal District
Grand Flatts City, Royal District, is a city located within a consolidated autonomous district of the Kingdom of Texas, and serves as the centralized national capital. The Royal District that encompasses Grand Flatts City is located in southeastern New Mexico, but is not apart of the state. The new city uses a system of moats, circular streets and soil enhancements to give a temperate and stable feel to the environment. Upon total completion, the city and surrounding metro area will be able to house around three to four million people. The city and surrounding district are landlocked. The closest source of natural water is the Pecos River, which is 47 miles away from the western most edge of the city. To deal with rapid urbanization and increasing water demand, the city utilizes a system of canals that connect the Pecos River to the internal network of hydroponics. Grand Flatts City is located, as its name states, on a large flatland that stretches throughout most of the visible region. The city and royal district are located in the presence of a vast network of wind collection facility, which supplies a considerable amount of the city's power. History The idea of Washington, DC, was seen as a perfect way for representation in elections. With the establishment of the Kingdom of Texas in 2004, the new national government wanted its own new national capital to represent the new free spirit of the nation. Votes for location began on March 5th. A key factor in the decision of the capital's location was the invoice of the tribal peoples of New Mexico. With the loss of the US Federal government in their lands, reservations became de facto instead of government operated. Their request for the central government to extend the rights of the tribes in the reservation brought up the idea of a city in the least dense part of New Mexico itself. The new Senate, operating out of Oklahoma City, decided that a city would be constructed in southeastern New Mexico with the final vote on March 15th. Funding for the city was amounted to completion on March 27th. Construction was scheduled to begin by next month. The initial design of the city came under fierce debate in the Senate, and several theories had been proposed as to what the core of the city should look like. Under the Davidson plan, created by city planner Matthew Davidson of Indiana, the city would use a system of three roundabouts in a centralized circle pattern. The opposing plan was the Linné plan proposed by Jacques Linné. The Linné plan included a central thoroughfare which would split into a diamond while returning again to form a central district that split two larger ones apart. The pros of the Davidson plan were its defensive capabilities and allowance for a large number of parks and other beautification areas, and its cons were that is would be difficult to expand around the financial district like a traditional city would. The pros of the Linné plan were its ease of expansion and allowance for a more loosely bound city, but its cons were that it would be less possible to include a large number of parks near the national government buildings. A final vote for the plan was held on March 25th, were it was decided that the Davidson plan best fit the needs of the government. The Senate's final reasoning for the plan was that because "the plan allows for a more structured and beautiful city by providing a system of even expansion in its core". The ceremony of dedicating the former city of Jal, New Mexico, as the capital was held on April 10th. The Senate dedicated a monument which would serve as the central roundabout in the city's circular design. Inscribed on the monument was the motto, "Out of her most blankest of slates, her most barren of deserts, arises a golden pillar that sits aloft with God." The city's construction began the next day, ironically with destroying the former city of Jal. The inhabitants of the city had left after the Davidson plan was adopted, and in return each family was promised a plot of land in the Oak District, were most of the politician's mansions and foreign embassies would be. Some turned down the offer for a plot of land in the outlying area of the Financial District, hoping to make money off of selling their land at a high price with the completion of the Core City. In five days, on April 16th, the city's core had completed its waterway canal system which would provide water to the city. Water was opened from the Pecos River the next day, and the canals worked as planned. The streets of the Core City were completed on April 28th, and the construction on the government buildings began on May 1st. While the government buildings were under construction, two new power plants were opened north and south of the city. The northern power plant would provide coal-zero-emission power, and the southern would provide a vast amount of wind turbine power. The Oak District, Royal District and Presidium District all would be primarily constructed in Spanish renaissance style, while the Financial District would not be limited to any style as pertaining its loose zoning code. After a year of construction on the Core, the government moved into the capital on October 19th, 2005. Two years later, on June 9th, 2007, the Core City was completed. As of 2012, the city is continuing its planned growth, and should be completely maxed in size by 2015. Geography Grand Flatts City is located on a flat, expansive dry land in southeast New Mexico. It is near the west Texas border, and exposed to strong winds that are being countered with the growth of trees and the formation of hills outside the city. The city is located near the former city of Jal, New Mexico, which is now cleared space for the gradual expansion of the city. While not entirely a desert, the unnatural and imported tropical fauna is supported by a system of man made canals. The canals use a combined system of aquifer/river source reservoirs. River water is directed from the Pecos River, west of the city, and aquifer water is taken from the Ogallala Aquifer under the Grand Reservoir. Year round, the climate of Grand Flatts City is hot and dry, with very little rainfall each year. Government Grand Flatts has a mayor council local government. As per the Oklahoma City Accords dictating on the structure of the government of the capital, each ward receives one representative to the city council. The mayor and their advisers serve as the executive power in the local government, and represent the populace of the city as a whole. The city council makes legislation that would usually be made on a state level, as the entirety of the city exists as an autonomous district. The mayor is elected by popular vote every four years, and they pick their own advisory positions. The council members are elected every two years by a popular vote. The mayor and council together create the budget and set local taxes, which have to be approved by the Sovereign and Presider. The mayor-council combination is prohibited from taxing the local residences of the Senators, the Presider, the Vice Presidents and the Sovereign, as each of those members of government reside in the city as apart of the Accords. Because of this, a small fund from the national government is provided to make up for the lost taxes. Analysts have concluded that the local government integrity is not threatened by this loss, and therefore the fund is not necessary. The local court system is a mix of a state level and city level court system. The city level county court system is superseded by the state level Grand Flatts City Superior District Court, in which the entirety of the district is made up by only the city. The judge of the superior district is appointed directly by the National Courts. The Superior District Courts manage both national and city law, and the mix of these two different forms of governance are not hard to differentiate. Resulting is a strong court system, that has an unusual amount of power for the average city court. Public Safety The Grand Flatts City Police Department is the local law enforcement agency of the city's government. Because Grand Flatts City is not located in any state, the Police Department also serve as the state troopers, and have the same jurisdiction of state troopers. The Police administer that both local and national laws are followed by citizens. Grand Flatts City has one of the lowest crime rates in the nation with a population over 100,000 people. This is attributed to the crime decrease with the National Criminal Reform's after effects. 4 of the 7 murder victims in 2011 were Hispanic-Texan, meaning that the highest crime exist between the Hispanic community of the city. As well as the Hispanic-Texan being the majority of those involved in crimes, the predominately Hispanic community of Lolaville Ward was the location of 6 out of 7 of those murders. The one other murder occurred in The Outskirt. The police department is managed by the Secretary of Public Safety, and office held by Marcus Rangreve. The most common crimes of 2011 were: #Theft (203 instances) #Battery (167 instances) #Public obscenity (129 instances) #Driving while intoxicated (78 instances) #Disturbing the peace (49 instances) The Grand Flatts City Fire Department is the local fire control and prevention for the Grand Flatts City area. They are a fully operational fire department that can maintain and effectively end small fires, house fires and brush fires. The department is also capable of maintaining a large wildfire or inferno grand fire if it is kept within one certain, centralized area. Because of the high amount of dry brush near the city, the fire department has very strict regulations on camp and other forms of fire that might at one point threaten the city's safety. AS of 2012, they operate 20 fire stations throughout the city's 22 wards, and have reportedly put out a total of 17 large or moderate fires. The fire department is managed by the Mayor's appointed Secretary of Public Safety, currently a position held by Marcus Rangreve. Healthcare and education The Grand Flatts City Department of Human Services manages most local educational needs, however the school system of the nation gives the central government more power in the educational system rather than the local government. But, as Grand Flatts City is not a state nor located in a state, the Department of Education is free to manage the school system in a way that would usually be left to the state department of education. The average IQ in the city is 126. The city also has one of the highest scoring school districts in the nation, the West City School District. Grand Flatts City has one major university, which is Saint Sebastian's Catholic School. SSCS is one of the most prestigious private universities in the nation, and is also a figurehead of the Grand Flatts City educational level. The Department of Human Services also managed the healthcare system of Grand Flatts City locally. As per the Texan Health Act of 2010, the local department has moderator powers in the city's healthcare system, because most of the power is vested in the central government. However, in the same manner as any other government institution in the city, the local government has the equal rights of a state government and can manage the healthcare system at a higher level than an average city government. There are three major hospitals in the city, as well as a large number of private and government clinics. The current Secretary of Human Services is Michelle Rogers. Infrastructure Transportation Grand Flatts City is a relatively new city, and has an advanced infrastructural system that was fit to allow for the city to expand and grow as well as operate to its fullest of extent. Grand Flatts City has a large network of ground expressways with functional High Occupancy Vehicle (HOV) lanes. Apart of its large expressway system is a bus transit available for free to proven residents of the city. The most common forms of transit in Grand Flatts City are metro, pedestrian and car. Transportation in the city is managed by the Grand Flatts City Department of Transportation. The Grand Flatts City Metro System is the largest subway system in Texas, and the only extensive one within the nation. The Metro has eight lines spanning across the Grand Flatts-Bakerson Metro Area, with most being centered in Grand Flatts City itself. The Austin, Houston and Lamar lines are the core three lines with the highest usage in the entire network. The Austin runs north-south, the Houston east-west, and the Lamar in an express system connecting the termini of the Houston and Austin with other termini of smaller lines. The other lines, Fannin, Crockett, Bowie, Travis, and Burleson, are spread across the GF-BMA in equal fashions. Grand Flatts City has a large public expressway network that outranks any other Texan city with its sheer capacity and size. The expressway provides vehicular traffic with a non-congested and open use of the city's vast road network, as the wards are all located in relativity near an expressway. Under the Unified Grand Flatts City Expressway, the expressway system is operated wholly by the city's local government, and not subject to national management of highways inside the city's proper limits. The expressway is connected to the National Highway System of Texas as it leaves city limits. As Grand Flatts City is very dense even without full occupancy, private car travel is discouraged, and metro transit or carpooling is endorsed by the city government. Grand Flatts City is serviced by Thomas Bakerson International Aiport, which is operated by the city government as well. Thomas Bakerson International has a high volume of air traffic, as Grand Flatts City is the capital of the Kingdom. The airport was also built outside of the city's circular nexus, allowing for gradual expansion if needed. The airport provides service to many pan-American locations, as well as a number of intercontinental locations across the globe. Parks and recreation Grand Flatts City has an extensive parks system, which 52 designated individual public spaces. The flagship Royal Greens Park is the largest urban public area in the country, large enough to be designated as a separate ward in the city. Grand Flatts City itself was designed to look more beautiful than useful, representing the neo-romanticist nature of the country itself. They city's expressway system forms four major roundabouts, each with their own unique symbol. The four roundabouts are; *Texaness Roundabout: A large pillar with the national personification of Texas, Texaness, on the dome piece of the obelisk. *Basilica of St. Sebastian: The roundabout is the grounds for the flagship cathedral of Christian humanism, named after the Patron Saint of the Kingdom of Texas. *Iberian Monolith: A large monolith the represents the regalia of the Spanish renaissance architectural style of the city. Dedicated to Queen Isabella of Spain as a show of unity between Spain and Texas. *Pillar of the Four Americas: Four bronze statues in a circular pattern that personify the four existing North American nations. Texas, the United States, Mexico and Canada are represented. Other prominent parks in the city include; *Grand Promenade: A promenade along the Lasso Canal. *Grand Keep: A large castle made to look like an older one. Ceremonial palace of the Royal Family. *Galleria La Salle: An extensive shopping complex designed in a Victorian Spanish manor. One of the largest shopping centers in North America. *Northface: A park that faces north on the Isle of Texas. Contains the largest statue made of bronze in North America. *Sovereign Central, Grand Flatts City: The head quarters of the Texan Central government. Home to the Royal Palace, Presidium's Residence, Senate Building and the National Courts. *One-Grand County Fair: A large Americana theme park, home of the largest roller coaster in Texas. *Governor's Club: An old style country club, known to be the location where some of the richest people in the country play golf, tennis and swim. Extremely exclusive and hard to become a member of. Utilities The Grand Flatts City Department of Utilities manages the water, power and garbage systems of the city. The current Secretary of Utilities is Walter Gresco. Water has always been a scarce resource in any desert, and to maximize sustainability the intermediate Department of Utilities commissioned an extensive canal system with the approval of the Mayor, Council and National Government in the initial construction stages of the city. The canal system, known as the Grand Flatts City Canal and Waterworks, is one of the most prominent features of the desert capital. The canals are divided into named sections, almost giving it an authentic riverside feel. There are six canal sections in the city, however they are designated as independent geographical features. *Lasso Canal is the central canal in the city. It is the collection point of the entire water supply, and water that begins to overflow is collected then put into circulation throughout the other canals in the city. The Lasso Canal forms the Isle of Texas, and all water in the canal runs counter clockwise. Named in recognition of historical cowboys and for its shape. *Indian Canal is is the most popular one, as it runs from the Grand Flatts City Reservoir to provide water for the Eastern portion of the city. It is known for its scenic views of Exchange Ward. It runs east to west into the Lasso Canal. Named in recognition of Native Americans. *Sunday Canal supplies water to the southeast portion of the city, and is known for its connection with the Lasso Canal to make a scenic view of the Royal Greens. It runs through Saint Sebastian's Catholic School and the Tempest Basilica Ward. It runs South out of the city to a collection reservoir near the Texas border. It derives its name from the high occupancy of the Tempest Basilica Ward on Sundays, and is popular used in photos during a Sunday. *Prince Canal supplies water to the southwest portion of the city. It border's Sovereign's Hold and Princeton, but is widely known for being the location of many royal yacht sightings. It runs south into the the same reservoir as the Sunday Canal. It gained its name from being the popular location of many Royal Family sightings in the entertainment section of the city, Princeton. *Renaissance Canal supplies the western portion of the city with water. It is the location of many yacht races for the Imperial Fields Ward, which is mainly inhabited by very wealthy individuals. It runs east to west and supplies excess water into the Pecos River, which is miles west of Grand Flatts Cit itself. Renaissance Canal is the longest of any Canal, and thus were it derives its name from. *Equality Canal supplies water to the northern part of the city. It is known for being in the location of many lewd entertainment businesses, and also runs at an intersection just southeast of The Bastion Ward. It runs north to south. The canal gets its name from The Bastion's high amount of LGBT peoples, and it was named in honor of their equality in the new Texas. Power is supplied primarily by methane energy from Belle Ranch Methane Power Station, four miles south of Tempest Basilica Ward. Even though the plant resides in New Mexico, it is monitored and controlled by the Department of Utilities and the central government's Department of Energy. Belle Ranch supplies 7,850Mw of energy every year, which is the amount that Grand Flatts City uses and more. Excess power is sent to other areas around the country, but mostly is kept available for use in the city should an unexpected heat problem or other form of disaster happen. There are four substations in the city, and underground power lines are the most common form of energy transit. The sanitation rating in the city is one of the highest standard systems in the city. The local government has attributed a large amount of funding towards the sanitation, giving the service much to work with. Sanitation services are managed by the Grand Flatts City Waste Company, a wholly owned subsidiary of the Department of Utilities. The Waste Company operates a combine recycling-WTE plant just west of the city. Garbage trucks collect from dumpsters or trash cans every Wednesday and Sunday. The trucks then bring all garbage to the plant, and there is undergoes separation. All recyclable materials are recycled, and all non-recyclable materials are burned into energy. Energy produced either goes to the city or into storage, usually just being used in the plant itself for the high cost of recycling. All emissions the plants create are dealt with in the same way Methane energy emissions are. The Waste Company produces a small surplus each year from selling recycled materials, and the surplus is usually sent to the address with the highest recyclable materials. Subdivisions Grand Flatts City is divided into 22 wards, each with their own respective administration systems. Most have adopted the standardized system of using their council member as their sole government officials, but some wards have unique government systems for their differentiating situations. All wards are subject to the larger unitary power system of the city's city-state mixed government, however the ward's governments serve as the principle home owners associations. Central Wards Senatorial The Senatorial Ward is located in the Central Part of the city, one of the four wards of the Isle of Texas. The Senatorial Ward is composed of the northwestern quarter of the Isle of Texas, with its borders aligning to a ninety degree angle on Populous Boulevard and Sovereign Boulevard, the hypotenuse located on the Lasso Canal. The Senatorial Ward is named after the location of the Senate Building, otherwise known as the Capitol of the Kingdom of Texas, within its premises. Unlike most Wards of the city, the entirety of the Senatorial is composed of government owned buildings. This was brought to the attention of the City Council in 2007, with some citizens outraged that the Ward had equal representation even though it was entirely composed of no residents. In result, the elections of the Ward are forwarded to one of the adjacent Wards on an electoral schedule. The 2012 election yielded in the position being given to The Bastion Ward, which elected Diana Simmerson as the Ward's Council member. The Senatorial Ward has no economic generation within its borders, and is void from setting any form of taxes on the properties in the area. There are no schools within the Senatorial Ward, but there is a police and fire station as per the city ordinance for public safety. Grand Flatts City Fire Station No. 1 and Police Station No. 1 are both located in the Ward, non-surprisingly the Ward has the lowest crime and fire warning ratings of any Ward in the city. There is a total of zero registered businesses and residents in the Ward, the lowest in the entire city. Presidium The Presidium Ward is located in the very core of the city, composing a part of the four Isle of Texas Wards. The Presidium occupies the south west quarter of the Isle, and aligns with Sovereign and Populous Boulevards along with Lasso Canal as the four do. The Presidium is named after the location of the Texan Presidium Building, which houses the executive office of the Presider and their two Vice Presidents. While located on a large amount of government complexes, the Presidium Ward does contain some residential and commercial sectors located in the southern part of the Ward. Even though it has a small amount of residents, it operates the average Ward governmental system of the Council member being the highest local authority in the Ward. The Presidium Ward is known to be very limited in its governmental powers over most of the area, but some power remains in the Ward government with the existing private land. The local Council member elected to represent the Ward in 2012 was Jean Roberts. The Presidium Ward is known for primarily being the figurehead of the visual arts, as the Beyoncé Knowles Center for Performing Arts and the Michael Charles Museum of Art are both located in the Ward. Aside from the two largest public arts centers in the country being located in the Presidium Ward, the small residential presence in the Ward is composed mainly of high end designer lofts, known to cost nearly T$900 million if located in certain areas. Grand Flatts City Fire Station Number 2 and Grand Flatts City Police Station Number 2 are both located in the Presidium Ward, but are rarely ever active because of the overall safety of the people and area. Royal The Royal Ward is apart of the central Four Wards located on the Isle of Texas. It borders Populous and Sovereign Boulevard in a southeastern fashion, with its remainder of borders composed of the Lasso Canal. The Royal Ward's name comes from the location of the Palace of Austin, which is the palatial home of the Royal Family of Texas, the House of Austin. The Royal Ward is made up of Parks, the head offices and halls of Saint Sebastian's School and a large number of expensive town houses of the new money in the city. The Royal Ward's local Ward government is very complex when compared to other Wards, as its head executive power is made up of a Baron appointed directly by the Sovereign. The Council member for the Ward is in part the joint-Barony that exists in the Ward, and the Ward also has special power because of its holding of the Royal Palace. The Sovereign votes from the Ward, despite that the official residence of the Royal Family is at the Grand Keep in Sovereign's Hold. The joint-Barony has special powers, including a local defense force known as the Royal Guard of Texas. The current joint-Barony is headed by elected Council member Maria Vargas and Baron David of Texas. The Royal Ward is a renowned center of entertainment and higher education. The head buildings of Saint Sebastian's School are located in the Royal Ward, while the campus is located across the Lasso Canal. Various high end restaurants, theaters, galleries and bars are located in the Ward. Some of the most well known thespians of Texas live in the Royal Ward, such as Dalton Servul and Bartholomew Wilson. Fire and Police Station Numbers 3 are located in the Royal Ward, along with the local Royal Guard of the area. The Royal Ward has been named "one of the most pristine locations in the city" by various media outlets, as it's streets receive special paid attention and care. All streets are lined with flowers and small trees, giving the Ward a more natural look. Court The Court Ward is apart of the four central Wards located on the Isle of Texas, more specifically in the northeast quarter. The Court Ward is the location of the National Courts of Texas, which serves as the Ward's namesake. Otherwise than being the home of the National Courts, the ward is home to a large number of private homes and residencies. A majority of the ward's residents live in the extensive complexes of Spanish renaissance town homes, known in their own presence as Tanstones. A large collection of small businesses are located in the pentagonal crossing of the Lasso Canal and Indian Canal, where the primary commercial center of the Ward is presided. The Court Ward's council member is the local authority inside the Ward, and no other system of power exists within the local government. The Court Ward is known for its possession of upper middle class Tanstones and cuisine. There are 43 registered cafes and restaurants in the Court Ward, and 37 of those are at least 3-star locations. A well known feature of the Ward is the scenic views offered of the Indian Canal's concrete canyon, which shows resemblance of cities such as Venice and Shanghai while having the feel of Barcelona. The Court Ward is the home of the head offices of Old Lady B's and Smokehouse No. 1, which further intensifies the presence of Texan cuisine. The Court Ward is the location of the annual Sovereign's Cuisine Festival, a large three day long celebration of unique Texan cuisine and its contributing factors. The Court Ward is also known as the location of almost all world embassies in Texas. Southeast Wards Royal Greens Little Hill The Outskirt Exchange Northeast Wards The Triangle Lolaville Canalside Rotunda Northwest Wards Imperial Fields Northfield The Bastion La Salle Bakerson International Southwest Wards Oak Heights Sunnyplain Princeton Sovereign's Keep Tempest Basilica Society When compared to the rest of the nation, Grand Flatts City has a unique societal status. The city is known to have both high economic and cultural importance as the heart of a growing empire. Even as it is the capital, Grand Flatts City is known for its unique layout and cityscape, which many claim could be the leading future outlook of the nation. Economy Grand Flatts City's economy is not very diverse, as the surrounding area lacks any resources of importance. Main industries in the city include the government, entertainment, high technology, finance and banking. These five industries serve as the entirety of the city's economy, as resource importance in the surrounding region is minimal. While there is some oil extraction activity in the Permain Basin, the only visible signs of petroleum industrialization is the location of the Trans-Southwestern Oil Pipeline south of the city. The capital is a national hub of economic activity, and one of the most important financial cities in the nation behind Oklahoma City and Albuquerque respectively. The city's entirety had a gross domestic product of $42.258 billion. According to The Grande, Grand Flatts City controls around 20% of the nation's finances, and all of the government finances as it is the capital and location of the Treasury and Reserve. Grand Flatts City holds the headquarters of a large collection of new companies and capital in the nation, as the new layout and modern day planning has allowed for many new major businesses to become available and expand. The city is also a prime tourist location. High tech industries like biotechnology, software development, game design, and internet services have been increasingly attracted to the city for its modern design and new development. Other industries such as medical sciences, research and development, robotics development, and technology manufacturing make up some presence in the nation. Notable companies with scientific advancement as a goal that are headquartered in the city include Cerulean Robotics, Adytum Laboratories and MediCo. Culture As the capital, Grand Flatts City is an important cultural center in the Kingdom of Texas. The city has large societal importance, and with Dallas and Las Vegas, is one of the three entertainment capitals of the nation. Grand Flatts City is known for its vibrant culutral affairs, and the city itself has major prominence in cuisine, fine art and artistic performance. The cultural societal scene is divided finely by the canal system, with each section of the city producing its own unique contribution to the city and national culture as a whole. As the new capital of the new nation, Grand Flatts City is a large example of what the entire Kingdom is growing into its own trends. The city is dominated by two groups, both of which being a prime example of the reforming cultural status of the nation as a whole. The two cultural groups have roots in the two primary historical cultures of Texas; Dixie and Texan. The Nouveau Dixie movement is based out of the wealthier parts of the city, and comprises of nearly half the population. The Nouveau Dixie has more interest in alternative and classical music, and also sports apparel based on cotton goods found at locations like Brooks Brothers and Ralph Lauren. The movement also includes luxury goods such as Chanel, Dior and Prada. The Cowboy Rebirth movement comprises of other sections of the city, and the other half of the population. Cowboy Rebirthers has interest in country and rock music, and dressed in the Newer Texan style leather and cotton goods. While existing primarily as a large group in the capital, the Cowboy Rebirthers are the dominate cultural group in the nation. Sports Grand Flatts City has six major sporting teams and a number of single person sports events. The Grand Flatts City Monarchs is the primary American football team of the city, notable for winning various national bowls and titles. The Monarchs were founded in 2008, one year after the initial completion of the city's cores. While Grand Flatts City only had a population of 380,000 at the time, the Monarchs were entered into the Central American Football Confederacy and became the first new team in the league. The Monarchs have since then won the 2009 Texan Central Sovereign's Bowl and also three bowl titles (Cotton, Sun and Rose). In 2012, they ranked 4 on the overall best teams in the Kingdom of Texas, behind the Dallas Cowboys, Houston Texans and San Antonio Rangers. They operate out of the multipurpose Sovereign Stadium. *The Grand Flatts City Ospreys is the primary baseball team of the city. *Grand Flatts City Gold - Basketball *Grand Flatts City Mustangs - Soccer *Grand Flatts City Noblemen - Hockey *Grand Flatts City Heirs - Rugby *Then other sports Cityscape Texaness Roundabout, Exchange, Grand Flatts City.jpg|Texaness Roundabout, Exchange Ward Exchange Ward, Grand Flatts City.jpg|Exchange Ward, Grand Flatts City Villa de Gastiez, Imperial Fields, Grand Flatts City.JPG|Villa de Gastiez, Imperial Fields Ward, Grand Flatts City St. Sebastian Catholic School, Royal Ward, Grand Flatts City.jpg|St. Sebastian Catholic School, Royal Ward, Grand Flatts City Galleria La Salle, La Salle, Grand Flatts City.jpg|Galleria La Salle, La Salle Ward, Grand Flatts City Saint Martha's Arena, Royal Greens Ward, Grand Flatts City.jpg|Saint Martha's Arena, Royal Greens Ward, Grand Flatts City Basilica of Saint Sebastian, Grand Flatts City.jpg|Basilica of Saint Sebastian, Tempest Basilica Ward, Grand Flatts City Controversy The design of Grand Flatts City was originally circular entirely. However, Route 128 was seen as too valuable to remove as a transportation option for residents of the city. While proposed to destroy the interweaving route in the city's circle, it was rather decided to be used as an express transit path from the east part of the city directly to the west. The revealing shape of the path and its interlocking exchanges resulted in the mirrored look of the Pleiades, a very controversial group of bright stars. Many have theorized that the look was intentional to attract aliens which may have assisted the Chinese and Egyptian cultures become what archaeologists have discovered to reveal. While officially documented as a consequential quintessential representation of a conspiracy, many people believe New Mexico was also chosen because of its high prevalence in alien sightings. Another aspect of the city's design that sways conspirators is the fact that the central exchange of expressways looks like a star. Also officially noted to be representational of the Lone Star, many conspirators have claimed the city's star exchange, location and highway network serve as a point for aliens to discover and visit Earth at. The network of alien conspiracies has inspired many Texan science fiction works, including most notably "The Blue Sky" (2009 film). Alien anomalies Grand Flatts City has been the location of a consistent and large amount of supposed extraterrestrial activity since the city's founding and construction. There have been 36 incidents since 2006 where a resident or visitor of the city has noted unfamiliar or alien activity inside or near the city's official boundaries. The high amount of alien activities near the city has continued to fuel conspirators towards the idea that the city's planning is a signal to alien intelligent life. The most notable of all incidents was the 2009 mass sighting of strange illuminated figures in the sky, where the Air Civil Guard was even activated for 48 hours during and after the event. The presence of large unknown activity has composed to a theory that Grand Flatts City might be the site of first contact with intelligent beings from space, and many have also theorized the design of the city was intentional in doing so. On Saturday, May 23rd, 2012, an unidentified aircraft crashed just north of the city. Classified as Incident 001 by the Department of the Interior, the crash prompted national government officials to cut off transportation north from the city, and also the closure of Thomas Bakerson International. The national government has not responded to what specifically happened, but has stated that citizens "should not worry." Many theorize that the incident was an alien spaceship crash, and the government has neither confirmed nor denied this. Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Grand Flatts City Category:Locations